Lies
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: "The man who lies to himself and listens to his own lie comes to a point that he cannot distinguish the truth within him, or around him, and so loses all respect for himself and for others." Fyodor Dostoyevsky. We all know Ruby has lied to Sapphire, but how much longer will it be before she breaks completely?


Hey guys! I'm in some kind of prompt challenge thing initiated by Unattainable Dreams. Check it out sometime. My prompt?

"I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you." - Friedrich Nietzsche. It was sent in by Lunschen. You rock dude!

So here it is!

I don't own the characters. I attach strings to them and shout, "Dance marionettes! Dance for my pleasure!"

* * *

The sea always made me melancholy. I don't know why, but for some reason it just made me feel...nostalgic, in a way. If you know me you might know why.

"Sapphire?" Ah, and here comes the boy of my nostalgia now.

I sighed. "Hey Ruby. Why are you here?"

He frowned and crouched down. I was almost surprised he would bend down just to talk to me. He always made me feel like he was too high above me to even care. Maybe I just wasn't giving him enough credit. I noticed he cringed as his shoes dug deeper into the sand and I frowned.

No, I think I almost give him _**too much **_credit.

"Wallace sent me to find you. He said it was time for the competition."

I nearly smacked my own head. The Champion finals was _**today**_? Shoot. I groaned as I stretched my legs and my arms, the satisfying pop of the bones in my body making me feel better. I noticed Ruby cringing and I frowned harder. Just what the heck do I have to do to make the guy lay off me? I get it! If he wasn't going to tell me the truth, it just meant he didn't like me.

I'm not him. I can take rejection. I've taken it enough times in the past.

After the...after Ruby and his family left for Jhoto all those years ago, I changed. I avoided my old snotty friends, changed my appearance and my attitude and lost my mom.

All of them, especially the latter, changes people. And even though I'm fourteen I'm still not the same me I was when I was six.

I was walking away when Ruby suddenly grabbed my shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been way too quiet ever since I got here. Whats bothering you?"

"You."

He blanched. "Me? What did I do this time? Is it because you found out I brushed your Pokemon without permission? Because I swear its just a habit!"

I resisted the urge to break his neck. "No," I growled. "but thanks for telling me. I was thinking about Mirage Island, when we battled Kyogre and Groudon. Or more specifically, when you took off without me and let me in that damn car!"

He clenched his fists. "What about it?"

"I was thinking about us."

He gulped. "Us in...the romantic sense?" His laugh shook. "Because I know you would laugh-"

"More like I wish you could be more truthful to me."

He frowned. "Sapphire, are you really that hung up about it?"

I bitterly smiled. "About what?"

He frowned. "Sapphire–"

"Look Ruby," I stopped him. "I'm not upset that you lied to me."

"But I didn't lie to you!"

"Then you didn't tell Gold that you wished you could be more truthful about liking me?"

"...I'm never going to tell him anything _**ever**_ again."

I sighed and released Pilo, turning away from him. "Look, I'm not upset that you lied to me–"

"But–"

I refused to turn around. "I'm upset that from now on, I can't believe you anymore." I felt my throat thicken, but I forced the words out anyways. "I'm probably never going to believe anything you ever say and I won't believe you when, a year or two from now, you'll break down and tell me the truth. And I'm not going to believe it because you were scared or shameful or whatever. Just know that from now on, you lost me again. And this time I don't think I'm going to try and look for you again."

I couldn't see the look on his face, but the whimper Zuzu made beside him made me think I was glad I took off without facing him.

* * *

I was glad for the battles. All I had to do was face the Elite Four, challenge and beat the current Champion and I was Champion of Hoenn.

All of the Dex Holders were there, watching me become like Red. I was going to be the second champion, the first ever female champion of our group. Senior Crystal excitedly told me there was going to be a big party for me later if I won. She said Dia had been working on it all morning. I nearly drooled. When that boy was in the kitchen, he could do no evil.

I tried to ignore ruby eyes trying to burn forgiveness into my soul.

Sydney was a piece of cake, Pheobe was a walk in the park, Glacia was almost too easy and Drake was a bit of a challenge, but nothing I couldn't handle.

Finally, it was time for my battle with Steven Stone.

I heard stories about him. The Champion who studies the underground and yet is the most powerful Pokemon Trainer in the Hoenn region.

Steven was a challenge. Steven was a distraction. Steven was just what I needed.

As a required show of good sportsmanship we shook hands. Cameras went off from nearly every direction and I was blinded by light for a few minutes.

"Good luck." He grunted as his big hand shook my tinier one.

I nodded. "Same to you."

We walked to our opposite sides and took our positions. My mind went blank except for one word.

_**Battle**_

* * *

The fight lasted for hours.

My muscles screamed at me in protest. I was soaked in sweat and I was swaying dizzily. A referee stopped the battle and had to ask if I was going to collapse. I shook my head and told him I needed to get back into the battle. He looked at me like I was insane, but shook it off and announced that the battle was on again.

It was like my body and mind were on autopilot. I didn't know the meaning of the words lose or stop. I just had to keep going. Keep battling and keep my mind off of the ruby eyes that haunted my mind.

I didn't even hear the crowds roar as I won.

There was a ceremony, a few speeches, and the presentation of the medal. But my mind remained as blank as my face.

I could see my seniors come and talk to me. I could feel the fake smile on my face all night as I showed off my new title to the flashing cameras. I didn't see any sign of ruby eyes all night, even when I allowed myself to look.

As the night ended I was gone.

* * *

I didn't reappear in the public eye for awhile. The only ones who knew exactly where I was going were Papa (because I had promised him I would stay in touch while I traveled), Blue (because she somehow knows everything), Red (because...well, if you know who he is there really is no because), and Silver (because Blue tells him everything). Everyone else simply wondered where I was and why I wasn't on Ever Grande Island like I was supposed to be.

The only times I really made a public appearance was at an Dex Holder's inauguration (rare), birthdays (unfortunately, we had a lot of them that happened) and Christmas (happened every year). Every time I came out of my hiding spot and into the sunlight, I was always bombarded with questions about where I disappeared to, and how long was it going to be until I actually came back for good.

I never really answered any of those questions because nobody who asked them had ruby eyes.

Oh he tried to talk to me. He tried every time I made an appearance, but he never asked me where I was or when I would come home. But he always just wanted to talk about anything. Our past when we were kids, our adventures when we met each other again and stuff like that. He even tried to talk to me about the battle with Team Aqua and Magma (the nerve of him!). But I ignored him and went to dance or drink. When I decide I've had enough, I leave after I send my good wishes to the person who hosted the event (usually Blue, Gold or Platina).

Nowadays I don't even go. I just send cards and gifts and give them my congrats and well wishes. Blue or Gold usually send back a snarl message about how I should be there and that I'm a prude and that I should just become a nun and be done with it. Nobody named Ruby sent me anything.

Hmm, maybe joining a convent would be a good idea.

* * *

The year I turned seventeen is the year I realized how much I've changed.

From pretty and preppy to wild child to almost as anti-social as Green or Silver. And it was all because of one boy. I'm not, however, going to be stupid and blame Ruby.

I'm also seventeen when I decide to attend a gala thrown by the World Pokemon League. They've sent me an invitation every year since I became a Dex Holder. Dad usually sends me the invite. I always end up throwing it away.

This year I actually rip open the letter and read it. I don't know why, but maybe I'm ready for a little change. Accepting challenges from unsuccessful trainers and training my Pokemon in secret and remote locations does get a little boring after a few years. The invitation is what is usually on a fancy letter: the expression of wanting me to attend the party, the date, the time, the type of wear (strictly formal, slacks not optional for women) and whether I wish to RSVP a guest to bring with me. I send Papa's Spearow with the reply.

I stare at the spot the flying Pokemon disappeared long after its gone.

* * *

I find the dress in Mama's chest the day before the gala.

I didn't want to trouble any of my friends the day before the gala but I had no idea what I was going to do about my dress. Anyone who knows me knows I've been on a dress hiatus since I was six.

I was just going through some of Mama's stuff when I found a beautiful dress in the back of her trunk. Dark blue satin and floor-length, the dress is the most beautiful, eye-catching thing I've ever seen. It's only held up by two thin straps, but is covered by black lace that weaves through the dress in beautiful patterns. Beside the dress are matching blue shoes and a black lace shawl.

Beside all of it was a velvet box. As if I were holding a newborn baby, I carefully lifted it out of the old chest and blow many layers of dust off of it. I opened it slowly to find the most beautiful necklace I've every seen. It was one of those really tight necklaces, a choker I think its called. It was black satin and was covered by tiny sapphires weaving in and out of the fabric, shining in the artificial light of my attic.

A piece of paper fluttered out of the box when I opened it. Placing the box down, I held the paper to my eyes and read it.

_To my beautiful daughter Sapphire. May your sixteenth birthday be one you remember forever. You will always be my baby girl, even after I am long asleep in my grave. I love you. _

_Mom._

I held the velvet box to my heart and tried unsuccessfully to stop the flow of tears.

* * *

The media had a field day when I arrived. I could barely see through the flashing lights of their cameras. A hand reached out and grabbed my forearm, dragging me towards the entrance of the gala and away from the paparazzi. I couldn't help but be disappointed when I saw gold eyes instead of ruby.

"Don't space out like that Wild Gal." Senior Gold halfheartedly scolded me. "Wouldn't want anyone to think you were afraid of the paparazzi, now would we?"

I don't reply, but stare. Senior Gold has changed. His face is broader; less like a boy, more like a man. He is taller than the last time I saw him and his hands are larger. The black tuxedo he is wearing makes him look even more mature. I couldn't help but wonder if Senior Crystal had noticed these changes yet. She always did want him to mature a little more.

When I said nothing, he also remained silent and guided me to the table that was reserved for me. He sat down beside me, complementing the name plate that is beside mine. I glance at the one beside me and freeze.

_Ruby. _

Is someone trying to kill me?

Senior Gold noticed my expression and patted my shoulder. "Its okay. He leaves once he realizes you aren't here. Maybe he'll skim over you."

Somehow I doubt it. Ruby always told me he could spot me in the middle of downtown Lilycove on a busy weekend afternoon. Gold saw my doubt, but remained silent and observed the crowd with me.

It's all influential people; the stuck up expressions on their faces told me this. They don't care how much money they are donating or who they hang around with so long as all the cameras are on them. I see people I've seen in magazines twirl across the dance floor with their dates. I spot several of my fellow Dex Holders either on the dance floor, talking to each other or trying to blend into the walls and become invisible.

After half an hour of silence (I don't want to talk to anyone except Senior Gold and few others) I can't take the room that smells like estrogen, testosterone and fake flowers. I wandered away from my table and went out to the balcony for some fresh air.

The gala is hosted at some hotel in some port city. I can't remember the name of either and I don't even try. All I can do is take in the salty sea air and try to stop myself from wondering what the hell I'm doing here when I'm so obviously out of place.

"Sapphire?"

I turned around to see Green. I nodded my head in greeting. "Senior Green."

He took a drag out of a cigarette. I noticed his clothes were very stylish in a sloppy-yet-sexy kind of way. His green dress shirt was rumpled and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbow in a lazy fashion. The tie around his neck was loose and the vest was undone. His hair was still in the spiky hairdo he had when I first met him. "I'm surprised to see you here. I didn't think this was really your scene."

I shrugged. "Well, one can always change right? Besides, didn't you used to hate smoking? What happened to that?"

He shrugged back. "Last year. I had been under so much stress that I figured one couldn't hurt. Blue would kill me if she knew though. I think her mom died because she smoked too much or something. She nearly killed Gold when she found him experimenting with pot. He still trembles whenever he sees or hears about drugs. Its funny actually. Try it sometime. You'll laugh, I promise."

I smirked. "Rebelling against Senior Blue? You know she'll kill you when she finds out. I'm not insulting her, but she is the one and only bitch I am absolutely _**terrified**_ of."

He chuckled, taking one last draw of his cig before dropping it on the ground and stomping on it. "Yeah well, she has her reasons. After all, its better to be feared than loved right?"

"I say its not impossible to be both."

He smiled sympathetically. "Not everyone is an optimist."

"Its not optimism. Its knowing who you want to fear you and who you want to love you. Balance. You just have to be careful about who you want in that position. Play on your strengths and everything will work out for you."

He studied me. "You sure have changed. I never thought you could stand so still. Or talk about anything that wasn't Pokemon, battling and food. And I thought the only person who could force you into a dress was Ruby."

I frowned. "I just felt like it was time to grow up, you know? I can't be that kid who lost her mom and her best friend anymore. Heck, I can't even be the girl who helped defeat Team Magma and Team Aqua anymore! People expect something of me, and it isn't either of those things."

"...You lost your mom?"

I snorted. "I just poured my soul out to you and the only thing you can focus on is the fact that I don't have a mom? Wow Senior Green."

"Sorry. I was just surprised by the fact that we have something in common."

I immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

"Nervous abou...oh."

I nodded. "Yeah. Oh." I looked him straight in the eye. "Let me ask you something; when we told you what happened in Hoenn, the big battle with Team Aqua and Magma, did you believe Ruby when he said he didn't remember anything after Mirage Island?"

He chuckled. "Not for a second. I knew he was lying. Its an instinct. Guys can just tell when other guys lie. I figured he was just trying to be a punk or he was avoiding the fact that you're in love with him."

I rolled my eyes. "The instinct thing is so BS." I smiled. "But thanks."

"For what?"

"For telling me the truth. I'm having a hard time getting people to do that to me nowadays."

He smiled. "My pleasure." He glanced at the doors behind us. "I think its starting." He held his arm out. "I didn't come with Blue. You want to be my date?"

I snorted again. "And induce the wrath of my fearful senior? Over my dead body."

He rolled his eyes. "Blue isn't going to hurt you."

"No, she'll just insult me behind my back and ruin my reputation. She'll feed all my secrets to the media, tell everyone where I am and I'll never be able to go back to the public eye again. And she'll get away with it because she's Blue."

"...Just take my arm."

I rolled my eyes, but took his arm and he pulled me back towards the gala.

* * *

I almost fell asleep in my soup four times. Gold had to pinch me to get me to open my eyes.

The founder of this gala was a greasy old man who didn't know the meaning of 'short and sweet.' If he wasn't complaining about lack of money he was complaining about the economy, the government, or anything he could think of.

I froze in my spot as I felt a body slide in the seat next to me.

Ruby was finally here.

I couldn't bring myself to greet him or even look at him. I just held my head in my hand, trying to look uninterested (it wasn't that hard) and prayed that the fat old man would finish soon.

Finally, his coworker dragged him off the stage and another man took his place. "And now, will the Pokedex Heros please move to the dance floor for our annual dance! For those of you who aren't familiar with this tradition, each of the Pokedex Heros must grab a person from their region and dance on the floor. Those who don't want to don't have to, but we must have a pair from every region."

...Someone out there was just trying to ruin my night.

I was suddenly pulled up by my hand and led to the dance floor by Ruby. He led us to the center. Senior Red and Senior Yellow were paired up, as were Senior Blue and Senior Green, Senior Crystal and Senior Gold, Platina and Dia and the newbies, Black and White (I only knew them because I had seen their pictures in the newspaper). I could see the rest standing off to the side, hooting at blushing couples.

I barely had to time to take a breath before the music started. The music was slow and classical, perfect for a waltz. Ruby grabbed my hand, quickly placed the other on his shoulder and started to twirl me around. I could decide whether or not to look at him, so I just kept my eyes on his suit. We danced for quite awhile. I didn't even know Ruby knew _**how **_to dance. I guess he was keeping secrets as well as lying to me.

"I didn't." It was a deep and clear voice; the older version of how I dreamed Ruby's would be like.

I blinked. "What was that?"

I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "You said that I kept this from you when I didn't. I learned to dance two years ago. Mom said it would be a nice thing to impress the ladies with."

I smiled. When I used to go over to Ruby's house after training, she would always have a hot bath and a warm snack waiting for me. His mom was just like a second mother to me. "How is she?"

He shrugged and spun me around. "She and dad finally moved back in together. She's happy and healthy. She misses you though. Give her a call sometime when you have the chance will you?"

"Sure." The music started to fade. "I guess thats that." I turned to walk away, but his hand remained firmly clasped on mine.

"Wait."

The one word stopped me in my tracks firmer than any wall ever could. "Yes?"

He swallowed. "Come away with me? I'd like to catch up with you." He smiled gently. "Its been awhile since we've had an actual conversation with you."

I frowned. I had spent days crying over this boy–no, this man. I had spent years trying to kill my feelings for him, to smother them until they existed no more. I spent so many hours training with my Pokemon, doing the same rigorous exercises they did, just so my mind would stay off of him.

"Yes."

I must have been a masochist.

* * *

He led me out to the same balcony where I talked to Green not even an hour ago. The salty air hung over us like our silence. I imagined he was trying to figure out how to start.

I sighed and started for him. "So what's so important you had to drag me all the way out here?"

"What happened to us?"

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"After you became Champion I barely ever say you. I know I hurt you, but did you have to avoid me? Or the others? You changed Sapphire. I just want to know what I can do to fix us and our friendship."

I scowled. "I told you I wasn't going to trust you again Ruby. Not trusting you means not wanting to be around you."

"And the others? Just because you're mad at me doesn't mean you should be mad at them."

"Since when have you ever cared about anything other than yourself?" I snarled. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Coming here?" He snarled back, looking just as angry as I felt. "Or seeing me?"

"Both." I snapped. "I can't believe I thought that coming here was a good idea. Senior Green was right."

His eyes somehow darkened. "What does this have to do with Green?"

I rolled my eyes. "Keep your jealousy away from me Ruby. You lost that chance when we were ten."

"And you don't think I've regretted it ever since?" He ran his fingers through his hair, his hat surprisingly missing. "You don't think I've regretted not telling you the truth? Well I have. I have and I always will."

"Four words Ruby." I growled again. "I only wanted to hear four words from you. _**I'm sorry I lied.**_ I mean yes, it would have been wonderful if you loved me back, but all I wanted was the truth. And you took that from me. You took my trust and used it, and now you don't have it. And you have no one to blame but yourself." I shook my head. "I'll come to the parties if thats what you want, but that is it."

He frowned. "But thats _**not**_ it."

I threw my hands up. "For Christ's sake Ruby! What do you want with me?"

"I want you to love me again." I froze, he went on. "I know I made a mistake. I've regretted it every day since. And..." He clutched his fist. "I can't stand being away from you. I...want to see you every day. I want to see your smile every chance I can get. I want to be standing in the bleachers when you defeat another trainer hoping to steal your title. But most of all, I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side–"

I slapped him. He recoiled, accidentally pulling my wrist. I winced but stood my ground. "How dare you!" I shouted. "You expect me to just forget all we've been through and act like you've never hurt me? I can't believe you!"

"Then what?" He began to beg. "What can I do to make everything right?"

"You can't make it okay Ruby. You just can't."

I didn't even look at him as I walked back inside.

* * *

I marched up to Gold and snarled, "I'm leaving."

He frowned, excused himself from whoever he was talking to and ushered me to an area that was safely away from the others. "What happened?"

I frowned. "Ruby happened." I squeezed my eyes shut, praying that the tears begging to be freed would wait until I got away from everyone. "I knew this was a bad idea."

He put his hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry it didn't work out, but at least say goodbye to all our friends. Black and White have been wanting to meet you for awhile now."

I nodded. "I promise. And thanks for making this night a little more bearable."

He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "We missed ya Wild Girl. Come around more will you?"

I smiled back. "I'll try."

It didn't take long to find them. They weren't exactly inconspicuous. The boy, Black, was fixing his tie every few seconds and grumbling. White, however, was completely in her element. Famous movie stars and Pokemon breeders were coming up to her by the waves, asking about a movie or something. She calmly, albeit cheerfully, answering all of their questions.

The crowd parted for a moment and I made eye contact with the boy. His eyes began to sparkle and he dragged White towards me. "Excuse me, are you Senior Sapphire?" He gasped when I nodded. "Wow! I've heard so many great stories about you! It's really nice to meet you!"

I smiled. Black reminded me so much of myself when I was ten; red-cheeks, eager to get out into the world and battle his heart out. "Thanks. I hope they've all been good things."

White, cool and collected unlike her partner, nodded. "Yes. Senior Ruby has told us a lot of stories of your adventures. Really is nice to see the face behind the stories." She suddenly smiled. "I thought he was exaggerating you know."

"Huh?"

She smiled even wider. "Senior Ruby. When he described you, I imagined this Aphrodite look-alike. You could tell he really cares for you from the way his eyes lit up when he spoke about you. He was always using words like 'amazing' or 'strong-willed' to describe your personality. It was like he was talking about his girlfriend." I flushed. Ruby was talking about me like that? White noticed my blush and smiled again, softly this time. "I'm sorry, I've embarrassed you haven't I? I think it's time we left. I still need to speak to some people before we head out. It was nice to meet you."

Black nodded enthusiastically. "I would be so honored if you would battle me the next time we see each other."

I smiled. "Sure. Have a good evening."

They smiled back and walked away. I, on the other hand, was so confused that I staggered my way out. Had he really said all those things about me? But why? I had been mad at him. He didn't have any reason to say things like that.

I shook my head and made my way back to my hotel room.

* * *

I promised Senior Crystal I would meet with her the day after the gala. I don't know why I would make such a stupid promise. Then again, I didn't know I wouldn't get a wink of sleep. I tossed and turned all night over White's words to me. Had he really said all those things about me? Why though? He was the one who said over and over again that he didn't remember when he really did. I just didn't understand.

I met her at a small cafe on the outside of town. It was luckily empty. I just didn't feel like dealing with a crowd of people who wanted my autograph. I quickly rushed to a table in the back where Crystal sat reading a thick book. When she saw me coming she quickly put the book down. "Hey Sapphire."

I nodded and sat down. "Senior Crystal."

She suddenly frowned. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and picked up my menu, scanning the food to see if I liked anything. "Nothing you need to worry about."

She shook her head. "Yes it is. I'm your friend, therefore, I am worried. Now please, what happened?"

I shrugged. "Ruby happened." Huh, the bacon and creme brulee` pudding sounded good.

She rolled her eyes. "Its always Ruby with you Sapphire. What he did is the real question."

I sighed and set down my menu. "He apologized last night."

She furrowed her brows in confusion. "But–"

"He said he was in love with me." Her mouth dropped open but I went on. "He had the nerve to get jealous when I mentioned Senior Green and said that he couldn't live without me, how he wanted me in his life again and that he was so sorry he ever lied. He even begged me to give him a second chance."

Crystal rolled her eyes again. "What a jerk."

"I know!" We gave our order to the waitress before she sauntered off. "But the thing is, after I told him to go screw himself," She giggled. "Gold asked me to introduce myself to White and Black."

She nodded. "Great kids. Raw and enthusiastic. Although Black could stand to be a little less loud, but go on."

"Well, I did. And apparently I didn't need to. Ruby told them about me so much it was like they actually met me. They told me he described me as the most beautiful woman he ever met, and Aphrodite look-alike! And I have no idea what to think about it."

Crystal whistled. "Wow. That does sound like you're in a pickle."

"I know! And I just can't wrap my head around it! Does he like me or not? And if he does, why didn't he have the balls to just say it?"

"You have to admit Sapphire," Crystal approached gently. "you are one of the only one of us who can look at danger in the face and laugh like you saw Gold giving Rald a wedgie."

That made me giggle. "Well when you put it like that..." I giggled a little more before sobering. "But in all seriousness, Ruby is...well, actually its been awhile since I've know what he was really like. I haven't really talked to him in six or seven years. We're totally different people now."

"Sapphire, are you sure that what you're really worried about?"

I furrowed my brow. "What are you talking about?'

"I don't think its the we-can't-save-our-relationship-because-Ruby-lied excuse. Its what happens if he decides he doesn't like what you've become that really worries you."

I sighed. "Maybe. I still haven't really figured it out for myself yet. What would you do if Ruby was Gold and you were me?"

She chuckled. "Well first I would kick his sorry butt for lying to me." We both laughed. "But I would also listen to him first; see if he had a good reason for lying to me, you know? Then I would forgive him."

"Even if he had no good reason?"

She shrugged. "Life is short Sapphire. Forgive quickly, love so fast it will blind you, and never regret anything that made you smile. I know he's hurt you and I know you still carry scars from those days, but life is full of regrets and if you don't at least talk to him, this may be the biggest regret of your life. I say you listen to him, and then decide if you still want to stay mad at him. Ah, thanks." The waitress spread our food before us before refilling our drinks and walking away.

I sighed and dug into my breakfast. Maybe Crystal was right.

* * *

I put the phone down fifteen times before I actually dialed the phone number. It took me twenty times to actually let it ring.

I was nervous okay?

I eventually just put the phone away. What was the point? We were two totally different people now.

Crystal was right. I was afraid he wouldn't like the new me.

I found it a little too ironic that I was the one being the coward this time.

* * *

As I walked outside to leave and seclude myself again, I spotted a familiar hat waiting for me. What was Ruby doing here?

He nodded in greeting. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

He had the grace to look ashamed. "I wanted to see you before you left. I have to do that at least."

"You don't have to do anything, especially not after last night."

I saw him flinch, but he looked unabashed. "I'm not going to apologize for telling you my feelings."

"I didn't expect you to."

We stared at each other for awhile and I took the time to observe him further. He had grown and was at least a head and a half taller than I was. He still wore his old clothes, but from the appreciative glances girls on the street threw at him, he wore them well. He had replaced his hat for a headband that covered the familiar scar I knew all too well.

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Do you want to go somewhere? Away from here?"

I frowned. "Isn't the whole point of my leaving to get away from here anyways?"

"Not if you go somewhere different than you were originally planning to go."

We stared at each other for awhile longer. I was waging a little war inside my head. If I went with him, what would be the point of the last night? What would be the point of the last six years? As if reading my mind, he pouted a little. "Please?"

I sighed. I was done. I was done holding on to my pain and my anger. It was time to forgive and forget.

So instead of telling him to go to hell, I took his offered hand and let him lead me away and kissed his cheek.


End file.
